theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Another Raw Deal
Here it is, my 5th fanfic. I had lots of help on this one, so thanks to all of you! This one isn't as long as my other fanfics, because I just wanted this fanfic to follow up on Raw Deal. The reason why was because I didn't like that episode that much, and it was mostly because of Lucy. I made this story as a follow-up to see how Lincoln felt when he found out he wasted his time for nothing. Credit goes to FirstDrellSpectre for story idea, picture, and prologue, Harburton81 for story assistance, and AnimationFan15 for the title. WARNING: Contains foul language. It's been a day since the events of Raw Deal, and Lincoln was in his room reading comic books in boredom. Lincoln: (to the viewer) Well, yesterday turned out to be a complete disaster for me. Sure I was able to see the signature geyser erupting, but that didn't change the fact that I missed out on all the fun, just because of Lucy's stupid fortune. Lucy: (comes into Lincoln's room) Lincoln, I need your help with a new poem I'm working on. Lincoln: (frowns) Go fuck yourself! Lucy: Excuse me? Lincoln: In fact, I'm not helping you at all! Not after what happened yesterday! Lucy: Lincoln, all I did was tell you your fortune that your day would 'end in disaster'. Lincoln: Exactly! The worst thing about it though was the fact that your fortune wasn't even 100% honest! And because of that, I spent the whole day trying to avoid my future for nothing, when instead I could've just had fun like everyone else did! All you had to do was to NOT tell me the fortune! Lucy: You wanted me to tell you, so I did. You only have yourself to blame. Lincoln: (pauses) MYSELF TO BLAME?! That's not how fanfictions work! It's always one of my sisters' fault! You should know that by know! (Lincoln was about to walk outside his room, when Lucy grabbed his arm) Lucy: Lincoln, please, pardon me while I burst. Lincoln: No! (Lincoln walks downstairs as Lucy just stares at her brother. Downstairs, Lori and Leni were watching TV, and Lincoln walks past them.) Leni: Hey Linky, why the long face? Lincoln: (sighs) Nothing. Lori: Was this because you couldn't join the fun yesterday? Lincoln: Yeah... Lori: Well, I literally had no idea why you were being such a worry freak. Lincoln: Yes Lori: Well then maybe you shouldn't have believed her. Lincoln: How could I not?! It was a fortune! And those are impossible to not believe! (sighs) But I will say this though. My day didn't end in disaster, but I never felt so upset with myself for what I did. (Lincoln walks outside to the backyard in sorrow. Lori and Leni then exchanged frowns to each other.) Leni: I think he's finally lost it. (It cuts back to Lucy in her room reading her book. Suddenly, the rest of the sisters were all crossing their arms at her) Lucy: I'm guessing you all found out. Lynn: Well, I knew about the cards, but I didn't know about what happened to Lincoln yesterday! Lisa: Well, I knew about everything. Luna: Yeah Lucy, real low. Lucy: Listen, I tried to apologize to Lincoln, but he didn't listen to me. Luna: Dude! It's too late to pawn a giant! Lucy: Like what? Lynn: Why don't you just throw those cards away? (Lucy puts her cards in her pocket) Lucy: You may not trust the cards, but they won't always lead to bad futures. I've had these cards since I was five. Lori: Well, it's either that, or Lincoln will never trust you again. Lucy: I'd rather keep the cards, that attention whore isn't deserving of my tr Lori: (shrugs) Alright then. Have it your way. (The sisters all walk out the room) THE NEXT DAY (Lincoln is on his bed reading his comics in boredom again, when Lori and Leni come into his room, dressed in their swimsuits) Lori: Hey Linc, get your things ready, me and Leni are taking you to the beach. Lincoln: The beach? What for? Leni: We felt sorry about what happened to you with Lucy at the park. So because you couldn't have any fun, that's what me and Lori are going to do! Lincoln: Wow! Thanks guys! Lucy: (peeks her head out her room) The beach... Lynn: (looks at Lucy, smug) Yeah Lucy. And last I heard, you love that place. Lucy: How could they not bring me with them? Lynn: Luce, Lincoln had a terrible day at the park thanks to you. He at least deserves something. Lucy: Well if they're doing this to make me feel left out, they're wrong, because I don't see Lola or Lily going with them. Lynn: That's because we don't need another frickin' rehash of In Tents Debate! Lucy: Dang it. Lynn: Come on sis! Just throw those stupid cards away! Lucy: Throw out your BALLS! (Lori, Leni, and Lincoln get inside the van and drive off, leaving Lucy to watch them through the window) Luna: Lucy, why are you doing that? People might think you're acting creepy. Lucy: Lori and Leni took Lincoln to the beach without me. Luna: It's the least they could do, Lincoln had a pretty miserable day at the park. Lucy: I just want Lincoln to forgive me. Luna: Then throw away those stupid cards! If they keep on telling bad futures, then it'll only cause more paranoia to everyone else! Do you want Lincoln to ignore you forever? Lucy: (silence) No. Luna: Then it's simple, throw away the goddamn cards! (Luna walks off-screen, leaving Lucy to continue to stare through the window. After a while, Lucy walks upstairs to her room and comes across her cards on her bed) Lucy: You know, I don't think having these cards is worth it if Lincoln's going to keep ignoring me. I just want him to forgive me. (Lucy takes her cards and walks downstairs. Outside, she puts the cards on a grill, burning them) Lynn: LUCY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! TWO HOURS LATER (The van pulls into the driveway, as Lori, Leni, and Lincoln head towards the house) Lincoln: Hey guys, thanks for taking me out today! I had lots of fun! Lori: I think you earned it Linc. Leni: Yeah! It's so cute seeing you so happy again! Also while you sleep! (Lori and Leni both hug Lincoln, as they head inside) Lincoln: (in his head) Hmm, I wonder how Lucy is doing. (When Lincoln heads inside, he notices Lucy sitting on the couch) Lincoln: Lucy? Lucy: Lincoln, I have come to tell you that I have burned those cards. I did it because I realized all they did was give people bad futures. And, because I wanted you to trust me again. I apologize for what happened at the park. Lincoln: Okay, now that's going too far in the other direction. Lucy: No problem. (Lincoln goes to hug Lucy, but all she does is pat him on the shoulder) Lincoln: Say, why don't we do something fun tomorrow? Lucy: Like what? Lincoln: Hmm... Hey, how about that Smashing Pumpkins concert? (Lucy smiles) The End. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lucy Loud